


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-06-22 - In the garden

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday, Chibi, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney in the garden with two cats and one dog. For Cathalin's Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-06-22 - In the garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathalin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cathalin).



> If you do not want me to post your gift, please poke me and I will take it down.


End file.
